1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to optical reproducing/recording apparatuses, and more particularly to an optical reproducing/recording apparatus used in a personal computer.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional optical reproducing/recording apparatus uses an optical pickup head for reproducing signals from/recording signals on an optical disk which is positioned on a turntable. Dust is very harmful to operation of the optical reproducing/recording apparatus. When a signal surface of the optical disk is covered by dust, a laser from the optical pickup head may fail to track and focus on a signal track of the optical disk. Furthermore, when the optical pickup head is covered by dust, the intensity of a laser from the optical pickup head becomes weak, thus performance of the reproduced/recorded signals is reduced. Moreover, dust can increase friction between elements of the optical reproducing/recording apparatus.
An optical reproducing/recording apparatus with an arrangement for avoiding dust invasion is desired.